


ethereal

by gabriphales



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Fluffy Smut, I hate myself, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Praise Kink, at the very end, blame morgan she made me write it in, bottom!Phil, chubby!Dan, this entire fic is cursed, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: dan doesn't like feeling jealous of his boyfriend





	ethereal

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo wewcome to youw suwgewy !!! owo >:3c

It’s the little things that Phil never notices, the little things that get stuck in Dan’s mind, etch pathways and tunnels for racing thoughts and trepid anxieties to crowd. It’s the way his wrist bone stands out even when he’s resting his hands, the way he can see the outline of each individual rib when he lays back and breathes in, the bump of his tummy invisible to Dan’s eyes when all he can focus on is how his skin looks so paper thin he feels like he could reach right through it, touch the bones that rest just beneath the surface.

It’s the nights when Phil’s gone to sleep early, and Dan’s up at three in the morning, staring at his own body in the mirror, and feeling more than a little inadequate--it’s nights like that when he just can’t stop himself from making the comparisons, can’t contain the jealousy he knows is sitting in the pit of his stomach, churning slowly.

It’s not fair, he thinks. Not fair how he’s always had the comfort of being small, never had to worry about taking up too much space in the room. He wears shorts in the summer, tight, the kind that make Dan’s mouth water when he’s in a good mood. Truly, Phil has everything he’s ever wanted. The long, thin, pale legs, with thighs that are just the “right” amount of plush, comfortable when he rests his head on them. The delicate fingers that intertwine with Dan’s own, with knuckles he can feel when he rubs his thumb across the back of Phil’s hand. 

Phil’s never had to think about those parts of his body, never had to worry about his belly being too prominent, how to hold his head so nobody would ever see the slightest hint of a double chin, how to hold back a giggle because he hated the way his cheeks looked when he smiled. He was soft, and gentle, and understanding when Dan opened up about his feelings, letting them out curled up with his head in Phil’s lap on the kitchen floor, but even so, Dan was still envious. 

He tried not to be, tried not to let the line of his mouth curl into a frown when Phil cuddled closer and he could feel the sharp jab of his hip bone against his side. Tried to not let his emotions get the best of him when they were high on teenage hormones and need for each other, Phil grinding on top of Dan’s thigh, so small, so slim, so fucking _skinny._

It’s one of those moments again, somehow, one way or another watching TV on Dan’s parents couch had turned into making out, which turned into dry humping. Phil was whimpering, rolling his hips against Dan’s own, and hiding his face in the excess fabric of Dan’s oversized hoodie balled up in his hands, head tucked tight against his chest. Dan can feel him shaking--he’s easily exhausted, and most of the time things like this ended with them jerking each other off, too tired to do anything else.

But tonight, Dan has a feeling this’ll be different. Phil’s been hornier than usual lately, handjobs doing little to take the edge off, and he wouldn’t shut up about wanting to bottom, how much he wanted a cock up his ass. It was cute, really, but also a bit of a cautionary sign that Phil might want to start taking a step further in their sex life, one that Dan knows will prompt an absolute fuckload of anxiety in him.

Phil pulls away, brushing a loose strand of hair away from his face, and sitting up on Dan’s lap, giggling a little to himself. Dan smiled, rolling his eyes and mumbling “What’re you laughing about?”

Phil practically snorted, “You’re just so cute, I love you a whole lot.”

He reached down, dragging two of his fingers across Dan’s lower lip. Dan took the hint, letting them slip inside his mouth, and running his tongue along the digits, hoping to get them wet faster than he would otherwise. He flicked his tongue against the space between Phil’s fingers, and Phil yelped, laughing out loud as he pulled his hand away.

“You’re gross.” Was all he said, but Dan could tell being playful was helping in keeping Phil’s nerves down. So long as he was alright, Dan was pretty sure he could be alright too. Probably. Hopefully.

“You love me.”

Phil sighed, fiddling with the clasp at the front of his jeans. Dan popped them open for him, tugging the zipper down, and palming over the outline of Phil’s erection. Phil whined, shuffling his jeans off, and tossing them to the ground. He slid his boxers down to his thighs, propping himself up with one hand on Dan’s chest for support, as he reached back to circle the spit-coated fingers around his rim, whimpering softly at the sensation.

“How’s it feel, baby?” Dan murmured, doing his best to focus on how fucking hot Phil looked on top of him, how adorable his noises were, how unbearably badly he wanted to be inside him, and not on the fact he was sure he’d have a double chin at this angle.

“‘S nice, I’m just nervous, y’know.” Phil said, brows furrowed, and a discontent pout playing on his lips. Dan sat up, pulling Phil closer and pressing their lips together. Phil relaxed instantaneously, all the tension in his body melting away--he almost felt limp against Dan. 

“Good boy, stay just like that,” Dan guided, sucking his own fingers until he felt they were safe to put in anyone’s ass, “I’m gonna take such good care of you.”

He pressed the tip of one of his fingers against Phil’s hole, testing the waters, and keeping close note of how Phil’s breath hitched, a sharp inhale followed by the slow, deep kind of exhale Dan knew he was doing to calm himself down. He kissed down the side of Phil’s neck as he slid the finger inside, only pushing ‘til he was in to the first knuckle, and then pausing, letting Phil have a moment to adjust.

Phil tilted his head to the side, giving Dan more space to work with. He was quiet, eyes squeezed shut, but he didn’t look like he was in any kind of extreme pain. That was a good sign. Dan pushed his finger the rest of the way in, curling gently in hopes of finding his prostate. He was successful, if the squeaky, high-pitched gasp Phil let out was any indicator. 

“You like that? Does it feel good, angel?” Dan questioned, slipping in a second finger beside his first. He rubbed them both across Phil’s prostate in soft, circular motions, the stimulation bordering on too much, and yet not enough.

“Shit, Dan, just like that. Keep going.” Phil begged, starting to roll his hips in time with Dan’s movements. Dan kept up his pace, starting to press a little harder, savoring the way Phil shuddered and whined, hips jumping and the head of his cock practically leaking precum. Dan used his free hand to start jerking him off, fingers working up from the base to the tip, flicking his wrist. 

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck, leaning down and starting to lap his tongue in small, almost shy kitten-licks across Dan’s collarbone. Dan gasped, thrusting his fingers in and out of Phil’s hole now, relishing in the wet, hot sound of skin meeting skin resonating throughout the room. Phil was doing his best to ride his fingers, teeth scraping along the side of Dan’s jawline as he started sucking hickeys there, making his way up to his earlobe. He licked just beneath it, sending shivers up Dan’s spine.

“Alright, alright, think ‘M ready now,” Phil mumbled, tugging at the clasp on Dan’s jeans. Dan sucked in instinctively, doing his best not to let the restraint he exerted show. Phil made a move for the bottom of his hoodie, starting to pull it up when Dan gently pushed his hands away, placing them back in his lap.

“Sorry, sweetheart. I don’t think I’m comfortable with that yet.” He explained. Phil cocked his head curiously. 

“But you’ve been shirtless around me before?” He asked.

“Yeah, but, like, if you’re on top of me I can’t really position myself so I don’t look like a blob of fleshy mass, y’know?” Dan said, hoping humor would help him avoid a scolding from Phil about how “beautiful he really was, he shouldn’t talk bad about himself, he’s too good and he deserves to know”, etcetera etcetera. It was sweet, but right now Dan just wanted to fuck. He didn’t need a therapy session.

Fortunately, the joke worked, Phil laughed it off, hopping up and rushing to the bedroom when he realized that some lube was probably necessary at this point. Spit could only take you so far, and Dan wasn’t exactly small.

He climbed back on top of Dan, pulling his jeans and boxers down to his ankles, and straddling himself above his cock, coating him in what was probably just a little too much lube (better safe than sorry!) before sinking down slowly. 

“Fucking hell,” Dan gritted out, hands reaching up to grasp Phil’s hips, help him steady himself. “you feel so good baby, take your time. Don’t need to rush.”

Phil nodded, taking him in inch by inch, and doing his best not to wince at the pain. It hurt, it hurt quite a bit, in fact. But he knew it’d feel better soon, he just had to stay calm, and not push himself. Dan was too gentle to be of any concern, there was no way he’d start moving before he was absolutely certain Phil wanted him to.

“That’s it darling, you’re doing so good. You look so pretty like this, all flustered and riled up.” Dan cooed, reaching up to cup Phil’s cheek. Phil nuzzled into his hand, smiling contently. He finally had Dan all the way inside him, the head of his dick pressing into his prostate. They stayed like that for a moment, just appreciating the intimacy of the situation, how it felt to be so closely connected to each other.

“I love you, y’know that?” Phil broke the silence, pulling Dan’s hand from his face, and kissing each of his fingertips as he started to roll his hips, slow, cautious movements back and forth, grinding the length of Dan’s cock against his spot. His eyes fluttered shut, and his whole face scrunched up a little, lower lip caught between his teeth and turning paler by the second as he built up a fast pace with his bounces. Dan helped maneuver him, making he sure he didn’t slam down too hard, or hurt himself.

“So gorgeous, my baby boy. Keep going, just like that angel. Fuck yourself on my cock.” Dan praised, bucking his hips up to meet Phil halfway, and enjoying the view as Phil shuddered and cried out, arching his back. His legs were shaking furiously, barely having enough strength to push him up and down. Dan decided he’d do most of the work, pumping his hips faster now, watching as his cock pushed in and out of Phil, keeping him spread open, stretched out to accommodate his girth.

“Baby, I think I’m gonna cum.” Dan groaned, doing his best to stave off his orgasm until Phil came first.

“Don’t pull out, wanna feel it inside me. Knock me up, fuck Dan knock me up, knock me up, knock me _up!_ ” Phil begged, eyes wide and mouth dropped open in a silent moan. Well, how could Dan deny a plea like that? He buried himself to the hilt, cumming with the head of his dick pressed hard against Phil’s spot. Phil followed soon after, walls clenching tight around Dan, almost fluttering as he finally hit his orgasm, cumming all over his and Dan’s chests.

Dan carefully pulled out, not missing the way Phil whined as some of his cum ran down his thighs, obviously disappointed he wasn’t able to keep it all in. They passed out on the couch together, movie still playing in the background, exhausted and satiated for now.


End file.
